The present disclosure relates to air calibration of medical equipment.
For medical-imaging-type medical equipment, e.g., CT (Computed Tomography) equipment and PET-CT (Positron Emission Tomography-Computed Tomography) equipment, a regular air calibration is usually required in order to remove ring artifacts or band-like artifacts generated in the obtained scan images when the medical equipment is scanning a subject. Before performing the air calibration, scanning parameters of the medical equipment for performing the air calibration procedure may be determined. A desired air calibration scanning condition may be selected according to the determined scanning parameters, and the air calibration may be performed based on each air calibration scanning condition. For medical equipment, a high-pressure bulb tube of the medical equipment may be exposed every time when performing the air calibration.
NEUSOFT MEDICAL SYSTEMS CO., LTD. (NMS), founded in 1998 with its world headquarters in China, is a leading supplier of medical equipment, medical IT solutions, and healthcare services. NMS supplies medical equipment with a wide portfolio, including CT, Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI), digital X-ray machine, Ultrasound, Positron Emission Tomography (PET), Linear Accelerator (LINAC), and biochemistry analyser. Currently, NMS' products are exported to over 60 countries and regions around the globe, serving more than 5,000 renowned customers. NMS' latest successful developments, such as 128 Multi-Slice CT Scanner System, Superconducting MRI, LINAC, and PET products, have led China to become a global high-end medical equipment producer. As an integrated supplier with extensive experience in large medical equipment, NMS is committed to the study of avoiding secondary potential harm caused by excessive X-ray irradiation to the subject during the CT scanning process.